movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Minty Christmas 2: Bauh Hum Minty Christmas
Paramount and Hasbro Pictures Movie My Little Pony G3 A Very Minty Christmas 2: Bauh Hum Minty Christmas Cast * Tabitha St Germain as Minty, Thristle Whistle and Wysteria * Charia Zanni as Triple Treat * Kelly Sheridan as Cotton Candy * Kathlean Barr as Sweetberry and Cloud Climber * Jansye Juad as Pinkie Pie * Venus Terzo as Rainbow Dash and Sparkleworks * Adrienne Carter as Sunny Daze * Lenore Zann as Star Catcher * Cathy Weaseluck as Rairty * Margie Hendrikes as Brights Brightly * Andera Libman as Zipzee * Chantal Strand as Tiddlywink * Britt McKillp as Tra La La * Paul Gimatti as Santa Clause * Billy West as Evil Jack Frost * Christopher Lloyd as The Eagle Jack * Tiffaney Haddish as The Eagle Kate * Raynond S. Persia as Mr. Elf * Adam Carolla as Secierity 1 * Horatio Sanz as Secerity 2 * John C Reliy as Secerity 3 * Katie Crown as Female Bus Driver * Will Forte as Brown Bear * John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman * Bill Hader as Penguin's Father * Tina Fey as Penguin's Mother * Hayden Rolecne as Penguin's Son * Josuhua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons, a Boy who call Bauh Hum Minty Christmas Full of Boys of Bauh Hum Minty Christmas * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Todd Daring * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Peter Cullen as Normie, a Good Boy from Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers * Joanne Vannicola as Marucho * Patricia Kugler Whitley as Astroboy * Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr, Mowgli and Sora * Eli Russell Linneetz as Tipo * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 * ??? as Ben Jackson * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Greg Thomas as Young Kris Kringle, a Young Boy from Santa Clause is Comming to Town * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Tori * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Brain Epps as Micheal, a Boy from Barney and Freinds * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Paul Collins as John Darling * Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Nikka Futterman as Chum Chum and Miguel Santos * Marleik Walker as Franklin, a Brown Boy from Peanuts * ??? as Mouhamed Bassell (OC) * John Morris as Andy Davis * Patric Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Shaun Leming as Leonard Helperman * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and BrainPOP Boys * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Bradley Perice as Chip (Human) * Max Charles as Sherman *Augus. T. Jones as George Jr *Conner Funk as Ranjan, a Little Boy and Mowgli's Freind *Jordan Nagi as Russell *McCauley Caulkin as Kevin McCalister and Richard Tyler *Eli Martineli as Hogarth Hughes *Ross Bagdasrian Jr as Alvin Seville *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters *Ben Cox as Jordan *Myles Jeffery as George Little *Gage Munroe as Justin, a Boy from Justin Time and Matt, a Little Boy from My Big Big Freind *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Daniel Radclife as Harry Potter *Issace Hempstead Wright as Eggs *Christine Cavanugh as Stoney Flintstone, Chuckie Finster, Dexter and Marty Sherman *??? as Chris, a Boy from a Thousand and One Americas *Fletcher Shreid as Jo Jo Mcdod *Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales *Nobauki Sekine as Kenish, a English Boy from Kimba The White Lion *Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin *Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina *Joey Shea as Louie *Charles Matinet as Baby Luigi *Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd *Noah Schapp as Charlie Brown *Jake T. Austin as Ferando, Yankee Irving and Diego Marquez *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Art Parkinson as Kubo *Sherry Lynn as Marliyn Piquel *Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang *Zach Callison as Steven Universe and Prince James *Zac Eferon as Ted Wiggins *Colin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate *Sam Vincent as Double D *Peter Oldring as Cody, a Young Teenage Boy from Total Drama *Ryan Slater as Ryan Tyler, a Boy from The Amazing Panda Adventure *Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell *Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner *Hilar H as Johnny Quasar *Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud *Julie Lemieux as Shingo Tuskino *Jocab Tremblay as Blue Windslow *David A Kaye as Noddy *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Cole Caplan as Olie Polie *Richard Steven Horivitz as Billy, a Boy from The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy *Jesse Schwartz as Leo *Bryan McAuley as Caillou *Emma Tate as Perfect Peter *Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles *Samuel Joslin as Jonathan Brown *Billy Rosenberg as Jacoab Two Two *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Aaron Grunfeld as Toby Goodwin *Vincet Martella as Phineas Flynn *Katih Soucie as Phil Devile and Lucien Cramp *Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack *Robbie Jay Theut as Junior Shrinks *Benji Risley as Edgar Peempleson *Marcel Ruitz as Alex Alaverez *Anothny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera *Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly *Matthew Garber as Micheal Banks *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson, Lewis Best Freind *Grant Durazzo as Lucas, a Young Boy from The Swan Princess *Laurie Elliot as Noah Parker *Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People *Clark Duke as Thunk Crood, a Young Boy from The Croods *Alberto Ghisi as Kevin Whitney *Matt Wikinson as Stephen Hatt *Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams *Alex Zent as Jeshu *Mike Lookinland as Olbilo, a Young Human Boy from the Point *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Cailsto *Drew Massy as Sid, a Young Science Kid from Sid The Sciecne Kid. *Don Adams as Gadget Boy *Daryl Sabra as Juni Cortez, a Spy Boy from Spy Kids. *Jeffery Rath as Link *Jeffery Garcia as Sheen Estevez *Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2. *Alex Linz as Cale Tucker *Skyler Page as Clarence Wendell *Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff *Paul Soles as Hermey, a Elf Boy from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. *Erin Mathews as Coop Burtonburger *Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy *Justin Roliand as Morty Smith *Marcus Toji as Maroshi, a Boy from Hanazuki Full Of Treasures. *Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. *Carl Stevens as Young Fred Jones *Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn *Grant Parsley as Taran *Pamela Adlon as Bobby Hill *Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic Trivia * Minty and Sweetberry Meet the Boys and Billy Fitzgibbons Call Bauh Hum Minty Christmas. * The Boys are Humans * Minty, Pinkie Pie, Sweetberry and Triple Treat Meet Santa Claus, The BrainPOP Boys and BrainPOP Robots Are Humans Are Cartoons. * Bauh Hum Minty Christmas is off to Blu Ray and Dvd Movies Soundtrack * That's What I Love About Christmas - Tabitha St Germain * Teddy Bear's Picnic - BrainPOP Boys * I Love to Be on Christmas - Tabitha St Germain * Flying Dreams - Paul Willams * Riding in Santa's Slegh - Bryan McAulley and Paul Gimmati * Think About Your Troubles - Harry Nilsson * Snowflakes - BrainPOP Boys * Aeroplane Jelly - Tabitha St Germain and Jansye Juad * Do the Bartman - Nancy Cartwright (Feat. BrainPOP Boys) * Charlie Brown - The Countdown Kids Featring BrainPOP Boys * Oh Dear What Can The Matter Be? - BrainPOP Boys * Muffin Man - BrainPOP Boys * Remember Me - BrainPOP Boys * Frosty The Snowman - BrainPOP Boys * The Other Day - BrainPOP Boys * Go Jimmy Jimmy - Aaron Carter * Down By the Station - BrainPOP Boys * Remember Me (Duo) - Miguel (Feat. Natila Lafourade) * Tim and Moby Confront The Pyshic Wall - BrainPOP Boys * Looby Loo - BrainPOP Boys * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star - BrainPOP Boys * That's What I Love About Christmas - BrainPOP Boys (Reprise) * That's What I Love About Christmas - Rick Lang (Feat. Annie Selick) (Ending) Full Soundtrack * A Very Minty Christmas 2: Bauh Hum Minty Christmas Full Soundtrack Category:My Little Pony Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Rick Lang Category:G Rated Films Category:My Little Pony G3 Category:Christmas